The Story Of The Village Of Light Part 3
by kbabbie
Summary: The Story Of A Village, part 4 coming. Please do not post review with Make Chapters! or something, this is a book, there are NO chapters in it.


Light

The Elite cleared the world of demons, but, a thousands years later, there were still problems in the world. The Elite trainingcamps were everywhere in the world. They had their own docks and army. The army was still called the Elite and the commanders' nicknames were Babbie, Helan or Yelo. They still remembered to Babbie, Helan and Yelo who cleared the world of demons and the commanders still wanted to honor them for their great help to the world. Only, Yelo burned the scrolls and the techniques were lost forever. So the Elite started a navy power. The navy started with a little fleet of of vessels with cannons. They were specialized against large and big ships who can't sail very fast. The fast ships can sail easily out of the reach of the Elite navy or they can kill the Elite fleet. Most of the jobs of the Elite consists of escorting ships to their destination and protect them against the pirates who wanted to steal their treasures.

The navy was very strong, but the army on the land still exists but wasn't very strong enough to help the world with their problems, so the land Elite exists of veterans who were still serving the Elite, but they had nothing to do. The real soldiers were employed in the navy. They had their headquarters around the world, but their importantest base was in America. There were statues of every commander who was brave in war and who really did something good for the world. The statue of Babbie and Yelo together was there too. Their docks were heavily armed to avoid pirates who wanted the big treasure of the Elite navy.

The navy ships were feared by the pirates because of their good tactics. The Elite navy got jobs around the world and the Elite was not expensive to hire, the Elite helped the people for the honor, not for the money. They wanted to be a respected force, like Babbie and Yelo in history. The Elite found that there was a large force of pirates hiding on the island of Madagascar. The Elite navy masters knew that and they wanted them to go away. They sended a message by ship to Madagascar. It said that the pirates must stop stealing the treasury of ships who sail near Madagascar and they must leave or the Elite come and get them in the prison. The pirates didn't agree and that's what the navy masters expected. They sended a little ship to Madagascar and see what happened. The pirates, who are hid behind the rocks, came out and tried to attack the ship. The pirates didn't know the ship could sail so fast and the ship of the navy escaped. The navy masters now know the pirates really didn't agree.

The pirates' attacks continued and the Elite navy masters get angry to the pirates. The pirates were angry to the Elite too and they started attacks on new builded docks in Asia and Africa. There was found that one base in India didn't response to the questions of the headquarter. One vessel took a look and that ship didn't return. More bases in India and Africa didn't reply if the masters asked something. More ships were taken by the pirates and the Elite wasn't strong enough to avoid the pirates or to kill them. Nobody dared to sail near Madagascar or India because no ship can pass there, because the pirates took them all. They have very good sentinels and even in night they were alert. The Elite navy didn't know what to do against the pirates. The shippings to everywhere else on the world continued, but not to India and South-Africa.

The Elite started to make very heavily armed ships with cannons and soldiers aboard. When they had a fleet of those ships, the fleet sailed to India first. They saw a dock with a pirate flag on top of the dock. "We'll attack that dock first," said one of the navy commanders on the main vessel. They did, but they found that there was heavy cannonfire from the pirates. The commander said:"Now you see, Elite soldiers, how our docks are armed. Even our own ships can't defeat it." And the Elite navy retreated, but fired on the dock. The ships were heavily damaged and they sailed back to the docks to be repeared. An soldier had an idea:"Maybe we could attack them from the land, all cannons are pointed to the sea." "But we have only soldiers who are trained for sea battles. They're nothing on the land, " said one of the navy masters. "We have only the veterans who are trained for melee and land combat." The navy masters started immediately with soldier training. There was much interest for that job. "It's a pity it takes so long before the soldiers are really well trained. But the veterans can become commanders if they want." They wanted because they want to fight and they had nothing to do at home.

The veteran commanders get a new training because maybe they have forgot everything of their training. They were not as strict as the commanders and the masters and the captains, but they were respected and the Elite navy soldiers listened to them. Many of the veterans received special combat medals for their help to the Elite navy and land forces. The bowmen were given guns, who were just invented. There was a pistol training for the bowmen too.

2 Years later, when the Elite trainings were ready, the Elite soldiers and the bowmen were shipped to the wastelands of India and the vessels waited far away from the coast and the pirates and until the soldiers had captured the dock again and when the Elite soldiers wanted to go back to the base. The veterans still knew how to lead their troops to victory and the pirates were killed or taken as prisoners. But, in many docks in India, the pirates knew what was happening and they burned the ships in the docks and after they have done that they fled away and fired with a burning arrow the tradeoffice in fire. The Elite recaptured the dock, but nearly everything was burned.

The pirates weren't warned by the recapture of the dock, and they haven't learned of the strenght of the Elite and they continued with capturing of ships and attacking Elite ships. One of the masters was a friend of the pirate master and the Elite master told the tactics the Elite should use against the pirates to the pirate boss and that was why the pirates were so strong. They knew what the Elite was about to do. The other Elite masters didn't knew that and they thought how the pirates could be so strong.

The navy continued with recapturing the docks who were taken by the pirates and they builded new posts everywhere around the world, but the new ones were more armed and with cannons pointing to every direction. It was harder for the pirates to capture them, but not impossible. The navy masters didn't know what to do. The Elite navy had strong men with good tactics, but the veterans retired for a second time, and the new commanders didn't knew as much tactics as the veterans so the Elite wasn't as strong as it was before and the pirates' attacks on the docks and the ships continued. Nobody over the world dared to send a money transport to Asia and Africa. Those countries asked for help from the Elite. They did what they could, but the pirates were strong.

Once, when the Elite navy masters prepared an attack on a captured dock, one of them saw one of the other masters writing a letter with all the tactics they should use against the pirates to one of the pirates. They arrested him and asked questions about he was doing. He said he gave his messages to the pirate boss and that was why the pirates were so strong. They know what the Elite was going to do.

The traitor was caught, but when the Elite navy attacked the pirates, they found that the pirates were still strong without the traitor, so the problems weren't disappeared. They started with new recruits of the Elite and they started, with help of the Elite everywhere in the world, with infiltrating in the pirates' group. They saw that the pirates were recruiting everywhere on markets and cinemas, but only poor citizens were the people who wants to earn a little money and they joined the pirates. The policemen who infiltrated, were not poor men and they didn't act like real pirates and they were killed by the pirate crew. But now the Elite know that the pirates were recruiting everywhere where they could and if all cities in the world could help them, they could reduce the number of recruits and they can stop the pirates.

Nearly the entire world helped the Elite, but there were some citizens with a pirate major who didn't agree. The reruits in that cities and towns keep going on, the Elite found that some cities of the world are very big because the new recruits of the pirates were sended to that cities and they lived there until there was time for them to recruit them to pirates. The Elite soldiers arrested all of them and put them in the prison. "Where they belong," said one of the Elite masters.

The recruitments of the pirates and the Elite continued and it looked like the pirates get more recruits than the Elite. That was a bad sign for the Elite masters. The Elite had a good payment, but the pirate recruits can keep the stuff they stole. The Elite masters were about to pay more, and so they did.

It was only a problem that the recruitment of the Elite took much more time because the Elite must learn much more than the pirates. There was only one rule:"Get what you can get." The Elite stopped recruiting soldiers, because they first wanted to finish the trainings of the other recruits.

Light was one of the recruitment bases. The officer and commander training was there and there was one of the special forces camp to train soldiers with guns. Light was near the gun factory and the producers taught the Elite how to use a gun. Those soldiers weren't used against ships, but against pirates who are on the land. With one fleet of those soldiers and another fleet with ordinary soldiers they sailed to the captured bases, and the Elite was successful, they recaptured more than half of the docks the pirates had captured. The docks who weren't captured by pirates were heavily armed with cannons pointing in all directions and double walls with Elite forces on it. The Elite made that it was hard for the pirates to capture those docks and the Elite started building more of those docks. The other countries in the world weren't as scared as before and they sended their transports again to Africa and India.

The Elite sended more and more ships to the ocean to escort the ships who sailed there and they dare again to sail around the world. The Elite made more and more ships and they tried to became respected again. The payment for escorts was reduced to nothing. It was free. The Elite get their money from attacking pirates' bases and steal their money they stole from other ships, and from offers of ships and governments. It seemed to be safe again on the oceans and seas but, there was still pirates activity signaled around the village of Light. Their special forces took a look, but when they reached the beach, they were slaughtered by the pirates ships, because the Elite soldiers weren't trained for battle against ships. With their cannonballs the pirates fired at the special Elite forces. They fled away and called the help from the Elite navy masters. They immediately sended a fleet to Light with their best trained soldiers and their best cannons, because the masters were all trained in Light and because it was one of the most respected villages in the world and they don't want it in the pirates' hands. Only, when the fleet arrived, the special Elite forces said that the pirates are gone. The pirates escaped again.

The fleet sailed home. When they arrived, they saw their docks burning and the tradeoffice destroyed and the headquarters were destroyed, and with it, the ships and the Elite navy forces. They were very angry to the pirates. There was nothing left of their headquarters, so they sailed to Light and asked for a place to sleep. They get it, and told the special Elite forces and their masters what happened to the headquarters. The villagers helped them to repair their damaged ships and helped to find a new crew for their ships. The young people, who lived in the village of Light, wanted to join the navy, and some of the navy wanted to join the Elite ground forces. The navy started a headquarter in Light. A little scout ship sailed to take the stuff the pirates left in the old headquarters.

The navy masters were killed by the pirates, so the navy needed new masters. They found one: Kur'ukhan. He leaded the special forces before. The navy commanders taught him how to lead his ships to victory.

The life goes on and the pirates attacks didn't continue, they thought. But in fact, the pirates knew how to capture very fast a dock, so the commanders of the dock can't warn Light, and so Light didn't knew the pirates captured many of their docks. The other docks were more armed, and the pirates couldn't get them. They were safe.

It was now the task of the Elite to recapture the three docks the pirates had with their new invented cannonballs with a chain between it, which could destroy masts of ships. The scientists found something new: very tiny cannonballs. The Elite navy can shot very many of them in one shot and it can kill the pirates. The other, regular bullets only destroy the ship. The Elite in Light grew stronger and stronger and it was noticed that the pirates disappeared from the land, so the special forces Elite were employed in the navy again. The Elite captured the pirates' ships and repaired them and selled them. They lived very well, the pirates didn't return.

Until one day. One very heavy damaged ship returned from his post as sentinel in front of the docks of Light. The crew of the ship was wounded and when they cured they told the navy masters they had seen an enormous fleet of pirateships hiding in front of the dock waiting until they could attack Light. The masters must handle fast now. His people were in danger. The said:"Send your fastest ship to the scout ships who are sailing around the world and tell them to do not return until further commands. The ship went out and told the story to the scouts and escorte ships. The master said that they must attack the pirates in the back, and try to kill a lot of them. He said:"I think you will die, but if you don't do it, Light will be destroyed and the world will never be free of the pirates." The scouts and the other ships had a brave crew, so they wanted to die for their people and they started with attacking the pirates. The allied fleet exists of three scouts, with a little armory and cannons, and six escorte ships, heavily armed, with fifteen cannons at both side of the ship. The pirate fleet exists of 34 ships, as well armed as the escorte ships of the Elite. The six escorte ships sailed fast to the pirate ships and attacked them. It was unexpected and the pirates started firing in all directions. They fired at their own ships, only a few cannonballs reached the allied fleet. One escorte ships sank, and two were damaged. The fleet killed four pirate ships, but after that, the pirates started to aim better, and the pirates completely destroyed the fleet, and killed the crew who jumped off-board. The pirates reorganised, and were about to attack the village of Light. The villagers saw the fleet and runned through the streets yelling:"Pirates! Protect us! Keep them away!" The Elite navy heard that and called the crew to the fleet and called the Elite special Elite forces to the coast to assist the fleet with their burning arrows and guns. The Elite had some catapults and tried to fire to the sails. It was a great success. Two ships were burned and one destroyed by the cannonballs of the Elite navy. They were killed before the pirates shot at the Elite.

The navy ships sailed to the entrance of the dock and started firing at the pirate ships and the catapults fired at the ships. The ships had fifteen cannons at both side of the ship and there were seventeen navy ships. Another three pirate ships sank. From now on, the Elite ships were in range of the pirate ships, and they started firing. The navy ships found that the pirates can reload very fast. The navy ships were firing at the pirates and a minute later the navy ships were only 20 metres away from the pirates. One navy ship was entered by the pirates and the crew was killed by them. Four navy ships were destroyed by the cannonballs of the pirates and one mast of a ship felt down on the deck and killed 13 Elite soldiers. A minute later the ship was destroyed. But by the skills of the navy Elite crew, they made it to kill 16 of the pirate ships. The bowmen burned another 4 ships. The rest of the pirate fleet was very good trained and made it to kill the rest of the navy fleet. The pirate ships sailed to the docks of Light. One ship was already burning. One ship had a broken mast and the crew was nearly killed. The burning ship sank and the crew jumped off-board and they swimmed to land. When they were on the beach, they were killed by the arrows of the bowmen and the swords and guns of the special Elite force. The ship with the broken mast couldn't sail any more and that ship was an easy prey for the burning arrows of the Elite bowmen. "Now it will be dangerous," said one of the navy masters,"They have two ships and we have no ships but we have bowmen and special Elite forces."

The pirate crew tried to jump on the wall, and it was successful. They made it to kill the special Elite on the wall and there were only bowmen and a couple of special Elite forces left, but because of their strength and because they were brave, the navy forces made it to kill the entire pirate crew. The ships of the pirates were repainted and used as navy ships.

The navy master said:"Now we must build very fast, new ships and crush the pirates before they crush us." And so they did, all the young men of the village of Light were employed as builders in the docks and they builded four ships every month. It were high-quality ships with more cannons than the escorte ships. The navy masters hoped that those ships were strong enough to crush the pirates forever.

Because the navy had not much ships, they can't get enough jobs to earn money and they are completely dependant from gifts. After ten months, when their fleet was ready, nobody had seen the pirates, so they must search. They started at madagascar, where the pirates headquarter was. The countries over the world helped the Elite stopping the recruits of pirates and they helped to find the pirates and tell their location to the Elite so they can crush them forever and that the world was released of pirates. After three weeks, the Elite weren't successful. They have already searched around the world, only not in one place: the northpole. When they sailed there, it was very cold, but they saw one pirate ship: the biggest ship they had ever seen. The navy master decided to capture the ship.

The navy fleet sailed to the ship. When they arrived, they found that there was nobody aboard of the ship, so they can take it with them. One of the Elite soldiers saw footsteps in the snow from the ship to a house. The soldiers get off-board and walked to the house. It was a trap. The pirates buried themselves in the snow and when the Elite was near the house, they came out of the snow and killed the people who remained aboard and sailed away with the Elite navy ship. The house was empty. The Elite soldiers ran to the ships and the fleet sailed to the captured ship. The captured ship wasn't as fast as the navy because the pirates were still wounded and they couldn't handle the ship. The Elite on the fleet noticed that the pirates were preparing for battle because the cannons were loaded. "Those pirates are not hard to defeat," said one of the navy masters,"Because we have more ships."

The battle began and the pirates fired at the ships and destroyed one of them. The crew was taken aboard of the other ships. "The pirates crushed forever!" yelled one of the masters and the Elite yelled with him. The Elite forces of Light were victorious again! The cities who helped the navy captured all the recruits and put them in prison so they could never be a pirate again. Victory for the Elite of Light!

Page 9 of 9


End file.
